


Katt Day

by TheFoxofFiction



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Katt day, Kisses, M/M, They find Shiro and Matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10980273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoxofFiction/pseuds/TheFoxofFiction
Summary: I love Katt among other things, so i had to do something for Katt day, i just had to(Things are so much better when Katt means cat in Swedish XD)





	Katt Day

**Author's Note:**

> Some fluff, confused Lance and Hunk and pleased Shiro and Pidge -w-

Keith was tired; he and Hunk had just gotten back to the castle after tearing up a way for Lance and Pidge thru the fleet of galra fighters.

They had finally found a lead to Shiro’s whereabouts, and Black had come back online and roared.

Hunk cast him a worried look.

  “You okay Keith?” the yellow paladin asked. Keith lifted his head to look at Hunk before he took off his helmet to stroke a hand over his face.

  “Just tired.” Keith replied. Hunk nodded as they walked towards the hangar of the green lion.

 

  “Keith, Hunk!” Lance called out when he saw them.

  “Keith!” Pidge cried out rushing over to him and taking his arms in her hands. “Keith! I found them! I found them!”

_Them?_

  “Keith?”

Keith stiffened, that voice, he had never thought he’d hear it again; he lifted his head slowly to look over Pidge, to see how Shiro stood there with a warm smile on his lips being supported by the person next to him, which made Keith halt.

The light brown hair that usually had been cut short, now reached down to his neck, no glasses took up his face making the brown eyes stand out more and he looked less scrawny, but there was no doubt about it.

  “Keith? Buddy you okay?” he barely heard Hunk’s worried question or noticed the way Lance looked from Keith to Matt and back again with a confused worry.

  “…Matt?” Keith breathed out breaking the silence. Matt smiled as he let Hunk take over in holding up Shiro, who was putting all his weight on one leg, as the other clearly was badly sprained if not broken.

Pidge moved out of the way when Matt ruffled her hair, Keith still stared at him, as if he had problem to grip the fact that Matt was really here.

  “Katie, make sure Shiro get’s his ankle checked.” Pidge nodded and moved back towards Shiro, Matt blinked when a hesitant hand was placed on his scarred cheek, he looked back to find how the red paladin was staring at him intensely both hands near Matt’s face. Matt leaned into the hand that was on his face and smiled as he took Keith’s other hand in his. “Hey.” Matt said gently. Keith blinked and tears welled up in his eyes, Matt looked startled and panicked for a moment before he took Keith’s face in his hands. “Hey, no, no don’t cry, please, Keith, love.” Matt pleaded as he stroked the tears away with his thumbs. “I’m sorry; I should have done this before the Kerberos mission.” Matt suddenly said and Keith snuffled before a surprised noise left him when Matt kissed him. Keith closed his eyes and kissed back pulling Matt closer with trembling hands, Matt smiled and let himself be pulled closer while he pushed his hands into Keith’s hair, just as soft as he thought it would be.

Lance gave away a strangled squawk, face exploding in red, making Shiro and Pidge laugh.

  “Did I miss something?” Hunk asked giving Shiro a confused look. Shiro chuckled still smiling.

  “They were waltzing around each other back at the Garrison.”

  “The pinning was hilarious at first until it just got painful, they’re both so dense, that it took being kidnapped by aliens and an alien cat too FINALLY get them to make a move on their own.” Pidge said in a grumble before she took a deep breath. “MATT YOU OWE ME 20 BUCKS!” a choked noise left her older brother who held a flustered Keith, who had hid his face in Matt’s shoulder, close

  “I DO NOT!” he shouted

  “YOU DO! I SAID THAT IF YOU DIDN’T MAKE A MOVE BEFORE KERBEROS YOU’D OWE ME 20 BUCKS!”

  “SHUT UP WOMAN!”

  “MAKE ME!” Pidge cackled.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are loved


End file.
